


Tired

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, they fuck. yall. they fucking fuck what do you expect;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: Taguchi tries to put his tired boss to sleep, but it dun gun goof'd





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy watch out this one's p OOC and very much rushed especially near the ending. i did not re read this at any point this is embarrassing. i worked on this during the nights when i wasn't able to sleep and somehow finished it. whoop

Taguchi yawned quite loudly, arching his back and stretching with a tiresome sigh, looking at the bright laptop screen without interest. He had been looking through some videos on his camera, trying to find the best footage to hand over to his boss, Kibiki, who just so happened to be asleep on the couch beside him, resting his head on his knuckles, his eyebrows furrowed; poor guy looked exhausted even in his sleep.

He shifted his gaze between his computer and his teacher, sighing quietly and getting up. 'That's good enough for today', he thought, shutting the laptop off and glancing at Kou once again 'If he woke up with a back ache, that'd be bad. But can I even carry him to his room..?' he thought about it, and then shook his head. 'yeah, absolutely not.' He scratched the back of his head, and sighed, going up to Kou's room and coning back down with a blanket and a few pillows, laying him down gently. 'That's better...' he smiled to himself.

'...!?' He yelped as he felt a arm wrap around him and pull him down. "e-eh....? Eh??" he blinked a few times, taking some time to realize that he now laid his head on his boss' chest, his hand on his hair "Eh!!?" his face went bright red.

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it, he didn't want to wake him up, not when he seemed so tired. He let out a frustrated whine and tried to move away, careful not to wake him up, but his grip was just too strong.

After a few good minutes of struggling, Taguchi simply gave up, plopping on top if his teacher and just letting him hold him.

And after all...this really wasn't that bad. Kibiki was really warm and really comfy, and now that Shougo had accepted his fate as a body pillow, he wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. He felt a bit...weird, for doing this without him actually knowing, but the feeling of safety was quickly overpowering it. He dozed off.

 

Taguchi stiffened and shot awake, letting out a quiet yelp. He took a while to realize it as he slept, but, Kibiki was...nibbling on his ear.

His face went bright red at the realization, maybe it was time to wake teacher Kibiki up. He struggled a bit and managed to shake him a bit "K...Kibiki. Teacher Kibiki...!" he said in a quiet voice, but there was nearly no reaction. He puffed out his cheeks in frustration, pulling his head away from his face.

"Boss, y-" he narrowed his eyes as he saw Kou's face; red, his eyebrows lightly furrowed, his breathing slightly hitched. 'Could it be...teacher Kibiki's having a lewd dream...?' the thought made his cheeks go pink. He, and most people, always saw Kibiki as serious and composed- the thought that the dignified Kibiki Kou could have dirty thoughts and dreams was absolutely beyond him.

Taguchi swallowed hard, now he knew what exactly was poking his legs back there...he was stuck between waking him up and dealing with the awkwardness that would come from it, or dealing with it for now...

He huffed and laid his head back down on his chest, sighing softly and just letting it slide, ignoring the biting in his ear and the hand stroking his back under his shirt...only shifting slightly when it came too close to his rear.

"This isn't good..." He moved up after a while to try and shift to a more comfortable position, but Kibiki's arms, wrapped around his shoulders, suddenly pulled him down and...

Chu. Their lips pressed.

Kibiki's eyes immediately shot open, staring directly at Taguchi's, who quickly moved away, both their faces going crimson as they both leaned away from each other in shock.

"T-Taguchi...!?"

"B-Boss...!"

Taguchi quickly sat up, gasping quietly and jolting as he felt his hardened length against his rear. Kibiki took some time to understand the situation, gasping and covering his mouth.

"A-ah...! I—my a-apologies T-Taguchi...I-I'll–" he sat up, moving to get up from the couch, when he was suddenly pushed and pinned back down "Eh—"

Taguchi stared down at him, his hands shaking as he held his wrists. 'What...? What am I...doing...?' he thought, confused with himself, his body almost seemed to have acted on it's own...but, maybe, that wasn't all...he looked down at his teacher-the sophisticated, gentle teacher Kibiki, now underneath him, his face red from embarrassment and from his 'problem', his hair and clothes were messy, and the confused look on his face was oddly adorable...

"T...Taguchi...I...need to get up..."

He swallowed hard, slowly moving closer to his face "I..." his voice came out lower than he intended "...I...could help..." he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Eh....?"

"You need some help...down there right...?" he moved closer and closer to his face, he could almost feel the heat of his cheeks. He looked so fragile... "Boss...was thinking of lewd things during sleep..." Kibiki narrowed his eyes "...were they...about me? Do you want me t-"

"Pff..."

"Wha...?" was he...laughing...?!

"Pfft...!" he was...! "Taguchi...what are you doing?" Kou asked, an amused smile on his face.

Taguchi frowned, suddenly realizing what he was doing "I-I...!"

"Your hands are trembling..." Kibiki stated boldly, it was true, his hands were so shaky he could barely keep a grip.

Kibiki smiled gently at him, shifting his hands so they'd be holding Taguchi's, the gentle smile suddenly turning into a playful smirk as he switched their positions with ease. Now Taguchi was under him, pinned against the couch and with a shadow over his face.

"B-boss...! I can explain...! You see–!" Taguchi yelped as he looked up at Kibiki- the one he was used to, dominant and bold. The older man leaned into his ear, whispering softly, with a disturbingly gentle tone.

"Taguchi...were you planning on doing lewd things to me...?~" he nibbled on his ear "That's no good, you know, attempting such things with your teacher..."

Taguchi arched his back, feeling a shiver go up and down his spine, making every hair on his body stand on end. He gasped as he felt Kibiki's knee press between his legs, rubbing his crotch and making him moan. He moved from his ear down to his neck, kissing it, lightly running his tongue across it, before moving back, looking at Taguchi straight in the eye, his expression seemed to have gone serious all of a sudden.

"M-my apologies...doing something like this...I got ahead of myself..." he sighed softly. Taguchi couldn't help but appreciate the amount of self control he had. "...if you want me to stop, Taguchi, you can tell me..."

He blinked a few times at his boss, swallowing hard. He considered...stopping now and pretending this didn't happen, but, he quite enjoyed the sensation of being under Kou...of being teased...

"I...d-don't want you to stop..."

Kibiki seemed pleased, but not surprised, leaning forward slowly, pressing his lips against Taguchi's gently, letting out an amused hum when the blond wrapped his arms around his shoulders, retrieving the kiss eagerly and opening his mouth when Kou poked it with his tongue. He let himself be dominated easily, laying back against the couch and letting out a satisfied sigh.

When the makeout session was over, the older man leaned back, slowly removing Taguchi's shirt quickly, looking him over, licking his lips. He chuckled when Taguchi looked away embarrassed, holding his chin gently and making him look at him.

"Look at me, Taguchi..." he whispered, smiling thinly, giving him a quick kiss, pulling his pants down as well, stroking his thighs, squeezing, purring in amusement when he yelped softly, slowly moving his hand lower and lower, running his finger with a feather lightness across his erection, satisfied with the moan he got.

"Kibiki..." Shougo breathed out, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his boss once again, running his hands across his long dark hair. "Hmn...~"

Kibiki wrapped his fingers around his member, ignoring his partner's gasp, moving his hand up and down slowly, pushing his tongue into his mouth, enjoying his partner's attempts to moan through their lips as he jacked him off. He pulled away from Taguchi and let go of his member, purring in amusement as he whined.

He moved down, kissing his chest, stomach and hips as he did, wrapping his mouth around the tip and looking up to see his partner's flustered face as he slowly pulled the length into his mouth, moving his head up and down.

Taguchi threw his head back, his breathing becoming heavier. He ran his fingers across Kibiki's hair gently, enjoying the view of his teacher's head between his legs a bit more than he should. He wrapped his thighs around his head, moving his hips rhythmically as he came closer and closer to his edge.

Kibiki looked up at him, gagging quietly at the sudden movement. The feeling of soft thighs around his head was surprisingly nice, even if it was harder to move. He knew Taguchi was reaching his peak as the movements got rougher and sloppier.

He kept his lips around his erection as he came, swallowing the salty warm liquid, licking his lips as he looked his tired partner over. He was covering his face with his arms, his legs had finally loosened and were spread before him. He looked tired- but still ready for another round.

"Teacher....you could've spit..." he mumbled, pouting.

Kibiki chuckled amused "It would've been bad if we made a mess, no?" he purred, leaning forward to kiss his neck gently.

"I guess...but...ah~"

"This couch is...a bit uncomfortable, isn't it?" Kou leaned back "How about we go...somewhere more comfy, and private?" he licked his lips.

Taguchi felt a shiver of anticipation go up and down his spine. He always found his boss to be quite the handsome specimen, but in a gentle, collected kind of way...but right now, with his hair and kimono messy, and his eyes thirsting for more friction, he suddenly seemed irresistible...!

"Upstairs...? Your room?" he asked quietly, he hadn't realise how stiff and breathless he was.

Kibiki simply nodded, getting up and slowly making his way upstairs to his room. Taguchi scrambled after him clumsily, looking around as they walked in on Kibiki's room, sitting on his bed as he closed and locked the door, looking over his shoulder at him.

Shougo swallowed hard as Kou removed his kimono, eyeing him all over. He hadn't seen teacher show much skin before...! When he came back to reality, Kibiki was already close to his face again, leaning forward to kiss him again, pushing him onto his bed. "hmm...!~" he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, running his fingers through his hair as Kibiki stroked his cheeks. He whined when he pulled away, looking up at his boss. Kibiki flashed him a gentle smile and reached over the drawer besides his bed, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"Teacher, wha—why do you have these things?"

"For safety, of course..." he seemed amused, but Taguchi couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious... "I'm 39 years old, Taguchi. I've had sex before..." he stated boldly, making Taguchi's face flush red.

"I...guess..."

Taguchi swallowed hard as Kibiki put on the condom, not able to stop his eyes from eyeing his length, it was big...and it was somewhat scary knowing that'd go inside him, but it was also very enticing. He shivered again, subtly licking the corner of his own lip as he watched him, instinctively spreading his legs.

"Eager, Taguchi?" the older man teased and poured lube over his hand, gently easing a finger into him, watching him squirm under the new, strange sensation. He added another, and another, stretching him out to take him in. He saw him jump and let out a moan-Like yelp when he pressed a certain spot inside, smirking subtly down at his partner.

Kou pulled out his fingers, wrapping Shougo's legs around his shoulders, positioning himself. He leaned down, giving his partner a gentle kiss on the lips as he slowly eased himself into him.

Taguchi winced and arched his back, making a pained expression. Kou stopped halfway, waiting for a moment. "Tell me when you're ready, okay?" he whispered, stroking his cheek. Taguchi just nodded, laying his head back, his hitched breath slowly easing itself, and his stiff body loosening up.

"Teacher...you can move now..." he breathed out, moaning loudly when he felt Kibiki thrust into him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer with his legs. As the thrusts got progressively faster-and deeper, the friction begun to rise. "Ah...~ oh yeah~~" Shougo gasped, feeling his cock hit his prostate, throwing his head back "Teacher...Kibiki~" he breathed out, running his hand through his hair, pulling on it as Kibiki began to attack his neck and shoulders -biting, licking, kissing, sucking-, leaving him with marks he would struggle to hide later on.

As the blond felt his limit coming, he grabbed Kibiki's head, pulling him in for yet another passionate kiss. His lips were so soft and delicious, he could easily do this every day.

Taguchi arched his back with a long gasp as he came again, shuddering as Kibiki did the same a few moments later, plopping on top of him tiredly. And they stayed like that for a whole minute, before Kibiki finally pulled out and threw away the condom, laying besides a very tired looking Taguchi.

He ran his thumb across his cheek gently. "Hey...Taguchi..." he breathed out

"H...hm?"

"Feels awkward to say this after that...but I love you..."

The blond blinked a few times, too tired to express shock, just genuinely smiling happily at him. "...I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> how is this pairing deadass nonexistent yall its right. there. pleas e. more kouguchi content


End file.
